


Tony's Birthday

by AgentofMarvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofMarvel/pseuds/AgentofMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's birthday had all but been forgotten, but a phone message may re-ignite emotions Tony was trying to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> Here's just a quick little story I've been wanting to write for a few days now, i wanted to do something for Tony Stark's birthday as he's my precious cinnamon roll.  
> Enjoy!

The Avengers compound was the emptiest it had ever been, it had been a few days since his birthday and Tony Stark had all but been forgotten, he'd never felt so alone. His actual birthday was spent lying to the government about Steve's location along with the rest of the Avengers who had sided with Cap and 'magically' disappeared from the raft, Tony knew where Steve had gone, but he didn't say anything to the Government. He sat at his desk thinking about the whole ordeal, why did he still stick up for Steve after everything he had done to him? after Steve rogers, once his hero had lied to his face? it was an enigma even the great Tony Stark couldn't solve. Tony was swirling his whisky in his glass, he had originally saved it for his birthday celebrations but with everything that had happened a month earlier, he never got the chance. Tony wasn't supposed to be drinking on medication, but he didn't care. There wasn't much to his life anymore, he'd given his all to protecting the Avengers for it all to be thrown back in his face, his best friend was nearly paralysed and was struggling to walk, he'd lost pepper, the love of his life, and half of his team he'd originally called friends had been arrested only to be rescued by Cap, they were off the grid. Tony was just an empty shell to the outside world, (not that he left the compound much.) It was quite possibly the worst birthday he'd had since his parents were brutally murdered.

Tony downed his drink, placing it on the side of the desk. He began working on Rhodey's Armour. Tony didn't even know if Rhodey would ever wear it again, but fixing things was the only task that kept him sane. Everything was beginning to get on top of Tony, it was like the aftermath of New York. He awoke in cold sweats, anxious and terrified, except there was no pepper to look after him, no J.A.R.V.I.S even. Just the broken man he was now. Tony was almost the only sole Avenger left on the compound. Black Widow was still missing, she left a few days after the Airport incident. She worried for Tony, but he made her leave, claiming he'd be okay and that she should look after herself first. Vision was the only one left on the compound and Tony hadn't seen much of him in the weeks after the battle. 

A few hours past and Tony was still tinkering away on the Armour when there was a knock on the door. Shocked he had visitors he got up from his seat and wrapped in a blanket went to see who was there, only for the Vision to phase through the door.  
"You know i bought those doors for a reason, Vision" Tony said.  
"Yes...well... i did knock before hand didn't i?" The vision replied.  
"That's not the poi... never mind" Tony added "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to give you this." Vision handed tony a flip phone, the very same phone Steve had sent Tony. He was downhearted when he saw it, he'd tried to put Steve behind him, he'd tried to put the accords behind him. but he couldn't.  
"The phone was flashing and i do believe that means you have a message" Vision added.  
"...Thank you" Tony said, the Vision nodded and phased back through the door.  
"That android has no regard for a human lifestyle" Tony said to himself and took the phone over to a sofa, where he sat down. It was the first time he had looked at the phone in weeks, Tony studied it again, feeling it through his hands. Just as Vision had said there was a flashing light, signaling a new message on the phone. Emotions raced through tony's head, did he want to listen to the message? did he want to face Steve Rogers again? Tony caved in to his emotions and opened the phone. The message began;

"...Hi Tony, i'm leaving you this message because well... i admit i messed up, i hurt you Tony and i haven't forgiven myself for it, i'm kept up at night from the thought of it all. When i left with Bucky, leaving you the shield, i was blinded, all I've ever wanted was Bucky back, my past life back, and i'm sorry i put you and the Avengers in harms way to get that. The letter i sent you... i understand that wasn't a good enough apology for what I've put you through Tony, I'm truly sorry abut you parents, i should have told you earlier, the truth is, i protected Bucky from you because i wanted you to know that it wasn't him, he was brainwashed Tony... and he was all i had left. I understand that I myself haven't left you with much, i'm sorry you and Pepper have broken up... this whole ordeal, it shouldn't have happened. I know you wanted the best for us all Tony i truly do understand, but i couldn't bring myself to let go of what i stand for and who i am by signing away my freedom to the accords. You are the greatest man i have the pleasure of knowing Tony, i know we'll meet again someday and when we do i hope it will be on better terms. You have done so much for me... and this team and i love you for that, I look up to you as a hero and as Iron Man, and i'm truly sorry for everything that has happened...one final thing, Tony...I hadn't forgotten, Happy birthday."  
A single tear rolled down Tony's cheek, the message from Steve had brought back the emotions Tony had tried to push away, he tried wrap himself in a cold emotionless mentality, instead he was sat on the sofa crying softly into the phone over the message he had gotten from Steve. Tony's heart was broken, his mind filled with emotions. "What have i done" he said to himself still sobbing. Steve meant a lot to Tony, and now this apology, this heart felt apology he had received sent Tony's emotions spinning. he was angry and sad and happy all at once. All Tony wanted to do was help Steve, clear his name and bring him back to the compound, but he knew he couldn't and it hurt Tony so much. He stayed there sat crying to himself in his room.

It was pouring with rain outside and Tony wanted to drink himself into oblivion, he had managed to stop crying and assess the situation. He knew he wouldn't see Steve in the foreseeable future and this had hurt Tony so very much, his emotions had got the better of him once more. He hadn't left his room for hours and he didn't plan too. He re-played Steve's message over and over again both out loud and in his mind. He wanted to say so much to Steve, he just wanted Steve back, he just wanted the Avengers back. The message had become a fixation to Tony, he was happy to even hear Steve's voice, as he hadn't had much contact from the Avengers. Tony had someone looking out for him in the first time in weeks, just hearing from Steve made Tony that little bit happier. His mind had become disillusioned with the thought of hearing from Steve, as it always did. Tony had so much love and emotion for Steve Rogers that he hadn't known about, not having contact from Steve had pushed any emotions deep down inside Tony and now he had heard from him again, Tony's feelings had gone wild. His mind filled with affection and for the first time in ages, he had a little smirk, Tony felt happiness for the first time in a while. once of the biggest things that made Tony smile the most however, was that he had finally been wished a Happy birthday.


End file.
